


protector

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: There is a fight. Merlin falls. He doesn't get back up.





	protector

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Human Shield
> 
> So, apparently I'm still in this fandom. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

Arthur sees the sword swinging towards him too late. He knows there’s no avoiding it. His sword’s gone and he’s not even wearing any armor. He’s running on fumes. The battle’s been going on for what could be days at this point. All he can do is close his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

What he doesn’t expect is the flash of brown and red. 

He doesn’t expect to be pushed back by an unknown force.

He doesn’t expect Merlin to appear out of nowhere, blocking the sword with his own body, and falling to the ground with a thud, Arthur all of a sudden too far away to stop it.

\--

What happens next is a blur. Battles are always chaotic but Arthur genuinely will not be able to tell anyone what happens next. All he knows is that he needed to get to Merlin. He needed to get to Merlin.

He doesn’t think he finds a sword, but he finds one in his hand anyway. He doesn’t remember fighting, but he must have. It happens in flashes. He tore through enemy soldiers with his bare hands. He needed to get to Merlin. He needed to get to Merlin. He needed to get to Merlin.

Merlin is lying prone on the ground, bleeding out, guts spilling out of his body. Arthur needed to get to him.

In a moment that felt like an eternity, Arthur was at his side. He takes Merlin and drags him to safety, ignoring the way he screams, the way he thrashes and tries to twist out of Arthur’s arms. They reach a hidden alcove, just behind a stack of crates. It’s not much but it’s gonna have to do for now.

Arthur has no idea what he’s supposed to do. He has nothing, no sword, no armor, just the clothes on his back and a dying manservant in his arms.

Merlin was convulsing, body trembling, face ashen. His eyes are wide in terror and pain. He tries to open his mouth to say something but only blood comes out, dribbling down his chin.

“You idiot,” he hisses. “Why did you do that, you idiot?” Merlin wasn’t even wearing armor. None of them were. The attack had taken them completely off-guard and it had been days but there hadn’t been a moment of rest. Not even a moment to get armor. Arthur has no idea where the other knights are. He doesn’t know where Gwen and Gaius are. Hopefully, they got away. He tried sending Merlin away, too, but the servant refused to leave. He stubbornly remained at Arthur’s side, no matter what Arthur said to try and convince him to leave.

Arthur had been trapped, right in the center of the battle, so Merlin had been too. And now Merlin was bleeding out in his arms. Now Merlin was… Merlin was…

“Why did you do that?” he says again.

Merlin is still opening and closing his mouth, but he looks less like he’s trying to speak and more like he’s gasping for air. There is the scream of enemy soldiers. They’re closing in. Arthur doesn’t care. 

Merlin is bleeding and Arthur can’t save him. Arthur can’t get him to safety. He can’t even avenge him or live for him. He’s trapped and Merlin is, too. They’re both doomed.

Merlin is gasping. Arthur thinks he hears his name but he can’t be certain. Merlin’s head is on his lap and Arthur’s hand is settled on his manservant’s chest. He can feel the flutter of his heart, getting weaker with each moment. He knows he should try to stop the bleeding but Arthur’s entire body feels too cold. There’s too much blood. He can see the inside of Merlin’s stomach. He can’t bring himself to touch it.

There’s too much blood. But somehow, Merlin’s heart still beats and there is still breath in his lungs.

“Arthur,” he thinks he hears Merlin say. His voice is on the verge of a scream and a sob.

Arthur shushes him. “Just stay still,” he hears himself say. His voice sounds very far away. “Just stay still. Everything’s going to be alright, Merlin. I’m going to fix this. Everything’s going to be alright. Just try to stay still.”

“Arthur,” Merlin says. 

“Just stay still,” Arthur says again. He can hear the soldiers draw closer to them. Where they are isn’t much of a hiding place at all.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, eyes fluttering close. Arthur thinks he sees a glint of gold but that may just be a trick of the light. Maybe it’s his imagination. Maybe he’s just seeing things. He can’t really see properly past the wetness in his own eyes.

His hands are over Merlin’s chest but he can’t feel his heart. Merlin’s stopped thrashing. His body is utterly still.

The soldiers are about a breath behind him. Arthur can hear their footsteps. He can’t do anything. Merlin is still in his arms and he has nothing to defend himself with.

Merlin is still. He isn’t moving. He’s stopped saying Arthur’s name.

Merlin is still. Arthur can’t feel his heart anymore. His skin is so cold to the touch.

Arthur closes his eyes and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm acediscowlng on tumblr. Talk to me about Merlin. Pls. My crops are dying.


End file.
